


“Go on, blow!”

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Birthday Party, M/M, One Night Stand, but not all that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski doesn’t do one night stands.<br/>He really doesn’t.<br/>But this guy.<br/>Seriously, this guy, is hotter than anyone he’s ever seen.<br/>And he’d had a bad day, so in a moment of weakness – when the man pushes him against the door in a heated kiss and whispers “My place or yours?” – he hears himself say; “Yours!”<br/>The thing is, waking up next to him – he honestly doesn’t have any regrets. He’s hot – even more so as the morning sun shines through the curtains and onto the bed. He looks around for a moment, taking in the room. It’s a nice place – the same way Stiles would’ve decorated it – to be honest. There’s a pile of comics next to the bed – batman on top – and a bottle of lube on the nightstand. He hears the man – Derek, if memory recalls – sigh next to him.<br/>“Hello there” he says with a bright smile, turning over to meet Derek’s gaze. He’s captivated for a moment, ready to suggest going another round when the door flies open and four people walk in singing happy birthday. </p><p>prompt: You brought your one night stand to your birthday party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been on Ao3 for a whole year today, I promised you a fic.  
> I haven't finished it yet - life got in the way - so I split it in two chapters.  
> Enjoy :)

**“Go on, blow!”**

Stiles Stilinski doesn’t do one night stands.

He really doesn’t.

But this guy.

Seriously, _this guy_ , is hotter than anyone he’s ever seen.

And he’d had a bad day, so in a moment of weakness – when the man pushes him against the door in a heated kiss and whispers “My place or yours?” – he hears himself say; “Yours!”

The thing is, waking up next to him – he honestly doesn’t have any regrets. He’s hot – even more so as the morning sun shines through the curtains and onto the bed. He looks around for a moment, taking in the room. It’s a nice place – the same way Stiles would’ve decorated it – to be honest. There’s a pile of comics next to the bed – batman on top – and a bottle of lube on the nightstand. He hears the man – Derek, if memory recalls – sigh next to him.

“Hello there” he says with a bright smile, turning over to meet Derek’s gaze. He’s captivated for a moment, ready to suggest going another round when the door flies open and four people walk in singing happy birthday.

They stop halfway through the room, spotting Stiles, and a woman steps forward.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Derek?” she says, “You took home a one-night stand the night before your birthday?”

“Typical” another woman says – Stiles assumes they’re his sisters – going by physical likeness, “Another hook-up of the week for Derek Hale.”

He doesn’t really know what to do, are they ignoring him? Pretending he's too stupid to hear them? What does he say? Does he say anything?

“He’s not a one night stand” he hears Derek suddenly say, turning to meet his eyes again and seeing a silent plea behind them he gives an encouraging smile, “We’re dating.”

“Really now?” a woman with blonde curls comments, shamelessly checking Stiles.

“Are you guys fucking kidding me?” Stiles asks, he gets up from the bed and is grateful he’s wearing boxers, “How about you let us get dressed before you start the third degree?”

He glances at Derek who’s looking only slightly surprised by Stiles’ outburst and then turns to face the three women – the man that was with them already gone.

“Derek? Are you going to let your _boyfriend_ talk to us like that?” the oldest one says, crossing her arms and glaring at Stiles.

“Well – Stiles does make a point” Derek says, sitting up a bit straighter and making sure the sheets don’t slip off, “How about you wait in the living room for me? I’m expecting Isaac is there right now, since he’s the only one with a bit of decency here.”

“Fine” the girl with the blonde curls huffs, turning and leaving the room, the other two women in her wake.

“So” Stiles says, turning to Derek again, “Happy Birthday?”

“Thanks” Derek laughs, a genuine smile on his face, “Sorry for – this.”

He gestures towards the door with his hand and finally gets up, “I – you can leave if you want to” Derek says after a while, “I mean – you’re probably busy, have to go to work?”

“Well – today is actually my day off” Stiles says, “And I wouldn’t mind some distraction.”

“Oh” Derek looks up at him, a smile spreading on his face, “You’d do that for me? Pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Well – normally I would be running out of here” Stiles shrugs, “But I figured – it’s your birthday, right? Consider it my present to you!”

“Thanks” he says, “We should probably get dressed, I guess.”

“Good plan” he says, checking Derek out again, “Unless you don’t mind making them wait a bit more?”

“Normally I’d be all up for that” he says, looking genuinely disappointed, “But the lock of my bedroom door is broken. And Cora is not above storming in again.”

“Cora?” he asks, pulling on his shirt and glancing at the door’s broken lock.

“She’s the youngest. The oldest one is Laura, they’re my sisters. The blonde one is Erica, and the boy is Isaac – he’s sort of adopted by my family. My mom took him in when we found out his dad was beating him and he kind of stuck with us” he explains, “How about you?”

“No siblings” he says, “Mom died when I was eight – it was her birthday yesterday. Just me and my dad. And Scott, he’s my best friend. It was just him and his mom, so we kind of are like brothers.”

“Oh” Derek frowns, “It’s just me and my sisters now – too. My parents divorced right after Cora was born. And then there was a freak accident on a skiing trip and – well – I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That’s okay” Stiles smiles, “So – uhm – backstory? Your sister, Laura? She looks like she’s already writing down questions in there.”

“You are an excellent judge of character” Derek grins, smelling the jeans he just took from the floor and deciding to take a clean pair, “What size are you? 32?”

“Yeah” he says, taking the jeans Derek tosses him and taking his wallet and keys from his dirty jeans to put in the pockets, “Thanks.”

“No problem” he says, “I’m doing a load of laundry anyways, and we can clean up that drink you spilled on it last night.”

“Me?” he asks, “If I remember correctly, you spilled the drink on me. As a lame attempt to get my attention.”

“Well” he says, a smirk on his lips, “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Shut up” he says, “How long have we been dating, if they ask?”

“Uhm – three weeks” he says, “That’s the last time they asked about my love-life. I’m turning twenty-eight today.”

“Nice – I’m twenty-six” he says, “If they ask. My birthday is in March.”

There’s a shout from the living room and Derek sighs, “Let’s go meet the cavalry” he says, “I should warn you though, they tend to go all day extravaganza on birthdays. So you might be stuck all day!”

“Nah, it’s fine” he says, allowing Derek to pull him towards him, “I got nowhere better to be today.”

[…]

“Hello, how nice of you to join us – Stiles, is it?” he nods as he greets the three women and nods politely at Isaac, Derek’s arm a steady weight around his waist.

“Yes” he says, “You must be Erica – and then there’s Cora, Laura and – Isaac?”

The foursome nods in affirmation, looking slightly surprised that he knows their name, “So – Derek! How did you meet this fine specimen?” Erica asks bluntly.

“How about you don’t objectify me while I’m standing right here” Stiles interjects before Derek can reply, “We met at a bar. He spilled his drink on me, and I made him promise to pay for dry-cleaning. He still owes me twenty bucks.”

“Hey – I settled my debt” Derek says, making Stiles turn towards him with a teasing grin.

“Oh – that did _not_ count as payment, Hale” he says with a smirk, “Nice try though.”

“Cute” Cora says, clearly warming up to Stiles as she observes the two. Stiles feels strangely comfortable around Derek – not hesitant to reach out and touch him, but then again – after last night – a lot of the boundaries between them had been broken.

“How about we have some birthday cake” Isaac suggest, interrupting Laura from asking the next question in their interrogation.

“Great idea” Cora remarks, “I’ll go get it.”

She disappears into the kitchen for a moment and Stiles takes the chance to check his phone only to find three missed calls from his colleague slash roommate.

“Uhm – I have to make a quick call” he says, quickly redialing.

“Yo” he says when the woman picks up, “Did you need me for work, or are you worried because I didn’t come home last night?”

“Second one” she replies, “You okay?”

“Perfectly fine” he says, “Keep an eye out on Garrett today, you know I don’t trust him.”

“Sure thing, boss” she replies, clear sarcasm in her voice when she says ‘boss’ before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Laura asks suspiciously.

“Colleague and roommate” he says, “We go way back. Went to high school with her.”

“Ex-girlfriend?” Erica asks shamelessly.

“Tssk, I wish” he says, bumping his hip against Derek’s, “I wasn’t nearly popular enough to be on her radar. She dated my best friend for a while, though.”

Cora chooses that moment to walk in carrying a cake with candles and placing it on the living room table, smiling widely as the group starts another chorus of Happy Birthday. This time uninterrupted.

Derek just stares at the cake, the bright pink candles burning cheerfully, when Erica says: “Go on, blow” and Stiles dissolves in a fit of giggles, causing everyone to stare at him.

“What’s so funny?” Isaac asks confused as Stiles spots Derek’s amused smile.

“Nothing – just – something Der said last night” he explains, making Isaac groan before shuddering and shaking his head as if it will shake out the memory as well.

Derek finally blows out the candles, in one go, and Laura starts cutting the cake – handing out pieces to everyone.

“So – Stiles – what kind of name is that?” Erica asks, genuinely curious to find out.

“Nickname” he says, “And no – Derek does not know the real thing. Only two people in the world know how to pronounce it. Hell, I even managed to keep it off most school files.”

“That bad?”

“That bad” Stiles says, studying the woman for a moment, “What did you say was your last name again?”

“I didn’t” she says, “It’s Reyes – why?”

“I knew you sounded familiar” he grins, “You’re Boyd’s girlfriend.”

“You – you know Boyd?” Isaac is the one to ask it, suddenly getting a lot of suspicious looks, “How?”

“Uhm – What’s with the stink-eye all of the sudden, guys?” he says slowly, watching Derek trying not to look confused.

“You know Boyd – who runs a shelter for runaway-kids – and mostly deals with criminals” Erica says, “He hasn’t mentioned you.”

“I help him out at the shelter sometimes” he shrugs, “I don’t think he even knows my name.”

“I didn’t know you volunteered there” Derek says, sounding slightly impressed and ignoring his sister’s curious looks.

“How long have you guys been dating?” Laura asks suspiciously.

‘Three weeks” Derek comments, giving Stiles a quick peck on the lips and meeting his sister’s gaze to take the piece of cake he is handed, “Thanks.”

“Three weeks – a personal best” Erica jokes, earning her a steely glare from Derek.

“Are they always like this?” Stiles asks, Derek sighs and nods, “Sadly – yes.”

“You know – if you want them to leave, just say so” he says, taking in Derek’s defeated look, “I’ll help you kick them out.”

“Nah – they’re family after all” Derek says with a smile, “Besides – we got plans outside today, right?”

“We do” Erica says, jumping up from her seat enthusiastically, “Let’s get going.”

[…]

Stiles and Derek take a separate car to their destination, and Stiles welcomes the break from Derek’s sisters and friends.

“They are – and acquired taste” Derek says after a beat of silence, “Normally they aren’t this bad, I promise. It’s just, my last relationship ended – well – badly.”

“It’s okay” he shrugs, “They’re looking out for you. Scott is the same with my boyfriends.”

“Well, you did score points or volunteering at Boyd’s” Derek comments, “So you’ve already won over Erica and Isaac.”

“Two down, two to go” he says, pausing for a second, “You’re okay with the touching, right? I mean -.”

“It’s okay, Stiles” he snorts, “I thought I made that quite clear last night.”

“If I recall correctly – you were begging for me to touch you” he teases, placing a hand on Derek’s knee.

“Like you’re the one to talk” Derek replies as Stiles’ hand slowly slides up and his breath hitches.

“We’re here” Derek says, pulling over, “Looks like they’re already waiting for us.”

“Let’s give them something to wait for” Stiles replies when he spots the foursome, and he pulls Derek in for a kiss that leaves both of them breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here.

 It’s a bowling alley – which is _so_ cliché.

“Family tradition” Derek says defensively – his ears turning red in embarrassment - when Stiles comments on it, “shut up!”

Derek is actually blushing, and Stiles can’t help but think he looks adorable. It does things to him – good things.

Derek and his sisters are competitive, even more so than Stiles. He looks at the lane with absolute focus, and then does this little ass wiggle and smirks at Stiles over his shoulder – asshole – before throwing a strike. Stiles cheers for him, earning him a bright smile from Derek a few weird looks from the others. Stiles doesn’t really care, it’s the most fun he’s had in weeks – months even – and for some reason he can’t quite put his finger on yet, Derek makes him smile. His phone starts ringing just when Derek sits down next to him and plants a kiss on his cheek – it’s surprising how easily the little tokens of affection come between them, and how not awkward it is – and he sighs heavily as he picks up his phone.

“Stiles” he says in a single word greeting – his colleagues don’t call him Stilinski. Either Stiles, or boss. New guys often call him sir in the first three weeks, he likes that too.

“What’s up?” he asks, the question is answered with a deep sigh, “Seriously? It’s my day off, Allie! Call someone else, please?”

“Already did, boss” she says – which means they’re in big trouble.

He rubs his hand over his face and shoots Derek and his friends and family an apologetic smile, “How urgent is it?” he asks eventually.

“We can do without you for at least – I’d say – two hours?” she says, he nods – which is negligible since she cannot see it – and makes up his mind.

“I’ll be there in two hours then” he says, “Keep me informed of any updates, okay?”

He hangs up, putting his phone in his jeans pocket again so he can reach it easily.

“Work?” Derek asks with a frown, making Stiles realize that Derek still has no idea what he does for a living.

“Yeah” he smiles brightly, “Can’t even go a day without me.”

“That important huh?” Laura asks, sitting down across from them, “You don’t look like it, though.”

“Rude” Stiles rolls his eyes at her and allows Derek to wrap his arm around his waist, “You’d be surprised how important I am.”

“What is it your boyfriend does?” Erica asks, turning towards Derek for the question.

“You know – I already said it this morning. Don’t talk about me like I’m not here” Stiles says, sounding a little angry, “I’m right here, you can ask _me_ the question. I’m quite capable to answer them myself.”

“Okay” Cora says, sitting down as well as she signals a waiter to get a refill on her drink, “What is it you do?”

“I’m a cop” he says, “Mainly homicide.”

“A cop?” Erica grins, “With handcuffs and all?”

“Yeah – even have a gun and a badge” Stiles retorts sarcastically, “You’ve clearly heard of cops before.”

“I never thought Derek would go for a cop” Isaac says, not sounding mean but just honestly surprised.

“Well – he didn’t really know I was a cop when we met” Stiles shrugs, “Contrary to popular belief it is not something I start with when meeting new people. Besides, why wouldn’t Derek date a cop?”

“You know – because he used to be a delinquent as a kid” Cora snorts, “Was arrested a few times, things like that.”

Derek is blushing again, shooting his sisters a look that clearly begs them to shut up, but Stiles just shrugs.

“Big deal” he says, “I was arrested a few times growing up – which was even worse since my dad was the sheriff.”

“Seriously?” Isaac asks, Stiles nods solemnly and he feels Derek relax beside him. He automatically reaches for Derek’s hand between them and gives it a little squeeze, the gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends and sisters.

“Yeah. I mean – it probably wasn’t a good idea to steal a police transport van to play a prank on the school’s number one asshole” he shrugs, “But in my defense, I filled up the tank before returning it.”

“You stole a police van?” Cora asks, a hint of admiration in her voice, “Wow – impressive.”

“Thank you” he grins, smiling at the waiter as he hands them a serving of curly fries, “So, Derek – darling – you never really told me much about your criminal past, do share.”

Derek looks at him, biting his bottom lip before he avoids his gaze, “I – uhm – got caught vandalizing my teacher’s car” he says after a moment.

“Good one – what did you do?” he asks, taking some fries to eat.

“Spray painted it” he says, “He failed me on my paper, so I kind of painted a few insults on his car.”

“That is – something I’ve done too, actually” he says, smiling broadly, “Harris was the biggest jerk ever. I felt that the other people on the road should be aware of that too – bright yellow on both sides of his car.”

[…]

They talk, it’s easy. The interaction, the jokes, the smiles and laughter. Stiles doesn’t feel forced, he doesn’t feel out of place.

It feels like – home.

He hasn’t felt like that in a long time.

“You okay?” Derek whispers towards him when his sisters take off to the bathroom, “You can leave anytime, you know.”

“Do – do you want me to leave?” he asks a bit uncertain, turning to meet his eyes.

“No – I don’t” he says earnestly, a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah – me neither” he says, glancing at the clock again. He promised to be at the scene – or at least the station – in a few hours. They’re currently walking towards the car again – ready to get to their next destination.

“So – what’s with the whole birthday bash thing?” Stiles asks as they step into the car, “I mean – it’s normal for kids. But – why is it still a thing? I’m not judging, just curious.”

“I don’t know” he shrugs, “It’s – I guess. My parents. We lost them a few weeks before my birthday. And Erica – she was close to them too – she sort of just dragged us all out. And it was the first time after it happened that we had some fun.”

“I get that” Stiles says as Derek starts the car, “After my mom died – I was closed off for a long time. And then on my birthday, Scott – he’s my best friend – dragged me out of the house and we drove out of town with his mom and just spent the day together. It was nice, since there was nothing around to remind me of her.”

“He sounds like a great friend” Derek smiles, backing out of their parking spot, “I’d love to meet him.”

“Yeah – I’d like that” Stiles replies. It scares him, how he wants Derek – who is technically a stranger to him – to meet his friends, his family. He wants Derek to be liked by his dad, and he wants to be liked by Derek’s sisters.

He wants – whatever this might be. Whatever this _could_ be.

He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket before the ringtone fills the car and he sighs as he picks it up.

“Yeah?” he asks, glancing at Derek and then towards the road to see where they are exactly, “Seriously? Okay – I’ll get there.”

He hangs up and Derek glances at him, “You need to get to work” he says, it’s not a question, “Where do I drop you off?”

“Crime scene” he says after a moment, “I wish I could stay, but they just discovered there’s a girl missing and – well – I’m sure you understand.”

“I do” Derek says, stopping for a red light, “Where to?”

“Fifth Avenue, Olive garden” Stiles replies, “Your sisters and friends won’t mind, will they?”

“Of course not” the man shakes his head as he turns right when the light turns green, “They’ll be annoying, but I can handle it.”

They arrive fifteen minutes later, parking by the side of the street as close to the police tape as he is allowed to go.

“I had fun today” Stiles says, a weak smile on his face as he glances towards a woman standing by the yellow tape who’s talking to a man in uniform.

“Me too” Derek says, “thanks you – for putting up with me and my family.”

“No worries” Stiles says, hand hovering over the door handle, “It was my pleasure.”

Derek opens his mouth, ready to say something – _anything_ – to make sure this doesn’t end here and now, when his phone starts ringing.

“You should take that” Stiles says, nodding towards the phone, “I should go.”

He waits for a second as Derek smiles and nods, and then Stiles leans forward – giving Derek a quick and chaste kiss on the lips before quickly getting out of the car and disappearing into the building with the woman.

Derek sits there for a while – trying to gather his thoughts – before finally pulling out of the parking spot and driving off.

The kiss still burning on his lips.

The kiss that wasn’t for anyone else to see.

Just for them.

For him.

He never returns to his family, somehow ending up at his apartment again.

It’s only when he walks into his bedroom and sees Stiles’ dirty jeans lying by the door that he realizes he never asked the man’s number.

 

[…]

 

He makes up his mind. After two days of doubting himself, and another day of pacing back and forth in his apartment while ignoring all calls and messages.

He grabs his keys – not sure why – and the pair of trousers lying on the table by the door and pulls the door open.

And he’s there.

His hand lifted midair – ready to knock on the door – and holding a pair of jeans in his other hand. Derek’s jeans. The pair he borrowed after – after.

“Hi” he says hesitantly, he gestures towards the pants in his hands and then vaguely towards Derek to explain why he’s there, “I – this is yours.”

He holds it out and Derek just stares at him, “Hi” he says eventually, not even taking the pants from him, “Do you – want to come in?”

“Sure” he says, he smiles and Derek takes a step aside to let him in. He makes his way to the kitchen, already taking a can of cola for Stiles before he joins him in the living room. The jeans are placed on the table in the living room, they’re not important right now.

“How was the rest of your party?” he asks, “I hope your sisters didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“I – I never went back” he says, biting his lip, “Didn’t have the energy anymore.”

“Oh – sorry” Stiles says, following Derek towards the couch and taking the empty seat next to him when he sits down.

They sit together for a while, a comfortable silence that is only interrupted by the sound of Stiles’ drinking.

“We – this isn’t pretending. _Is it?”_ he asks, finally breaking the silence between them. His voice doesn’t shake, it’s – _hopeful_.

“It’s not” Derek agrees, not meeting his eyes, “Not for me.”

 “Me neither” he replies, Derek takes a deep breath and finally turns to meet the man’s eyes to find Stiles already looking at him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too” Derek confesses, the words come easily.

That’s why he likes Stiles – what they have. With others, everything was so difficult. He constantly had to remind himself to be affectionate, to do those little gestures. Hands going over the back of their neck, holding hands, chaste kisses in public. It was a constant to-do list he had to go over whenever he was with someone.

With Stiles, it was all so – _effortless_.

“So” Stiles says, smiling tentatively, “Do you – _maybe_ – want to go on a date?”

“Yeah” Derek says, returning the smile as his hand automatically seeks out Stiles’ hand and grabs it, pulling him up from the couch where they’d been sitting, “I do.”

 

 

 

**_1 month later._ **

Stiles smiles at him, holding up the cupcake with the candle, “Happy one month anniversary, _darling_ ” he says sweetly. Derek can’t help but grin back at him – his boyfriend is the kind of dork that celebrates one month anniversaries. He loves it.

“Go on” Stiles says, eyes flicking towards the candle on the cupcake as a teasing smile spreads across his lips and a sparkle shines in his eyes, “ _blow.”_

Derek grins back, licking the tips of his fingers and slowly lifting his hand, extinguishing the flame between his thumb and index finger and he smirks back at the man, “ _I will_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue; the wedding   
> Stiles smiles at his husband as he gets up and draws attention to himself to make his speech.
> 
> “Good evening everyone” he says, “I met Derek a little over five years ago. I wasn’t expecting anything from it, to be honest. But then I was awoken by four people bursting into his bedroom singing happy birthday, and I sort of got dragged into going to his party. And now we’re here. Who would’ve thought a one night stand could lead to this!”
> 
> “I knew it!” Laura shouts loudly, turning to Erica, Isaac, and Cora, pointing her finger at them “I knew they weren’t really a couple. You all owe me twenty bucks, losers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
